Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 37
Synopsis At ASIC headquarters, it is ASIC's big chance as Neptune has lost her power. CFW Magic, Linda and Warechu move out to crush Planeptune for good. Before they leave, Anonydeath and Abnes ask to tag along. Neptune sighs and notes she has been feeling down since she lost her powers. She wonders if it is because she hasn't been getting enough exercise from going on quests. It has only been days but she is not sure how her body feels. Neptune decides to run all the way where she is to the new CPU ceremony. An old lady crossing the street, carrying a heavy load catches Neptune's eye. Neptune offers to carry the bag for the lady. The lady warns Neptune that it is heavy. Neptune tells the lady to leave it to her. When Neptune tries to carry it, she falls over because of how heavy it is. The lady laughs and picks up her bag. She tells Neptune not to push herself. Neptune apologizes for not being able to help out. Neptune notes if she could transform, she could carry 10 or 20 of those bags. Neptune continues to the ceremony feeling down. Meanwhile, Purple Sister is about to begin her inauguration ceremony. Purple Sister looks very nervous and Histoire can see that. She tells Nepgear that she is too nervous and all she has to do is greet the citizens. Purple Sister apologizes as she has never done anything like this before. Purple Sister worries about her hair. Histoire calls out the hair stylist but she does not respond. In fact, none of the staff members are here so Histoire takes a look. Histoire screams as she finds all the staff tied up. Purple Sister asks what's wrong. Warechu captures Histoire and Purple Sister wonders where he came from. During this, Magic attacks Purple Sister as she is open. Purple Sister narrowly dodges and Magic taunts Nepgear for becoming a full fledged goddess despite being such a coward. Purple Sister wonders what they are all doing here. Magic says they are here to meet the new CPU at the ceremony. Linda adds that the citizens gather outside don't know that Planeptune's new CPU has already retired and attacks Purple Sister. Noire, Blanc and Vert see an explosion. They realize that this is the room where Histoire and Nepgear are. They decide to rush over there but Anonydeath and Abnes get in the way. Their only demand is to have Rei Ryghts. Noire has no time to play with these weirdos and demands they get out of the way. Neptune feels an earthquake and wonders if they are having trouble preparing for the ceremony, so she enters the Basilicom to see what is going on. She finds her sister captured. Magic is glad to see Neptune as that saved her the trouble of finding her. Neptune knew it sounded noisy in here so it was them all along. She demands they let go of Nepgear. Magic tells Neptune she is no match for her without her CPU powers. She thinks she will deal with both sisters at once and shame them in front of their citizens. Magic uses her forbidden technique the Arm Twister to rub and burn Purple Sister's arm. Neptune demands they stop hurting her innocent little sister and rushes to her. Linda wacks Neptune and knocks her down. Linda laughs at Neptune's weakness. Neptune realizes she has no strength at all. Regardless, she is determined to save her sister. Linda holds her pipe at Neptune's neck. She asks what Neptune plans to do without her HDD. Linda tells Magic that Neptune is no problem for her. Magic demands Purple Sister to public surrender to ASIC. Neptune struggles to move to get out and she worries that they will bully her sister. Purple Sister refuses to listen to her demands. She resorts to giving Purple Sister a noogie. Purple Heart zips out and saves her sister. Magic can't believe what she is seeing as Purple Heart is back. Linda wonders how this is possible. Purpe Heart tells her sister to wait here. She will return all the pain Magic caused her sister two-fold. Purple Heart attacks Magic who tries to counter with her scythe. Magic's scythe is cut in half. She looks at Linda and Warechu and blames them for not watching Neptune. Magic takes a look out the window to see Anonydeath and Abnes running away. She says their plan has failed and they will be retreating now. Magic leaves, while Linda and Warechu scramble out. Purple Heart sees that they are retreating. Purple Sister runs to hug her sister. Purple Heart apologizes for keeping her waiting. Purple Sister says that she is the CPU Planeptune needs. Purple Sister welcomes Purple Heart back. Purple Heart believes that for her to use HDD, that means her power must have transferred to Rei after all. The question remains with where did the divine power that Rei had came from. Princess Vee asks her sister Hai if they gave them too much help. Hai does not think so. Since Hai likes them so much, Vee also does not care that she gave Neptune so much power. So long as those girls have their powers, their country will remain safe. Since Neptune's power was reawakened, the ceremony was changed into a parade in celebration. The citizens' heart were put at ease by seeing the goddess in such good shape. Later, Histoire reports that thanks to Neptune's recovery, Planeptune's peace has been restored. Histoire admits that she is not sure what the root of all this commotion has been but thanks to their diligent efforts, they have avoided tragedy again. Now they should finish up all of today's quests. Speaking of which, Histoire wonders where Neptune has gone. Noire looks around to find Neptune starting up a game. The goddesses and Nepgear all pull on Neptune to get her to work. Histoire admits she may have been mistaken about the goddesses all along. Neptune complains about this being a violtion of some kind of CPU Labor Law. Nepgear tells her sister to cheer up as they just have a single quest today. Noire can't believe that this is what Neptune would do after recovering her powers. Blanc agrees. Histoire believes the power of the goddesses are far stronger than what she could imagined. Noire thinks Nepgear should have replaced Neptune after all. Neptune gets upset and bonks Noire. She calls her a closet cosplayer. Noire is stunned Neptune knows her secret and the two begin bonking each other. Histoire rushes to break up the fighting. Histoire thinks that going forward, they may encounter more problems than they already have. Histoire announces that they have a special guest today. Neptune has stopped fighting with Noire after being given pacification pudding. Rei has made a full recovery and she wants to thank Neptune for what she has done. Histoire notes that while they may all have their flaws, their love for Gamindustri is truly deep. The goddesses are happy to see Rei. Noire asks if she is able to sleep well and if she is able to move in it. Vert thinks they should celebrate her recovery. Nepgear thinks she can rest more if she wants to. Neptune agrees. Rei says she is fine. Histoire knows the goddesses will never give in to ASIC. Neptune declares that she is motivated now that have joined forces with Rei. THey are ready to go on that quest. Histoire's final thoughts are with all the goddesses united, from now on, today, tomorrow and beyond, and for the rest of time, she will pray from the bottom of her heart for everyone's future and Gamindustri's prosperity. Neptune says their adventures are far from over and they should meet up in the games. She concludes her tale but before that she sees the same old lady with a heavy bag. This time she says she will definitely be able to help her out this time. Extras After the quest, they have a celebration for the completion of Volume 4. Neptune thinks a good ol' hot pot after a quest is heavenly. Noire says that she may not have had the most active role in this volume but she'll give her all next time. Histoire reminds Noire that it is a shame but with all of Volume 4, all quests have been completed. Noire is depressed by this as she thought they had plenty of quests to go. Histoire asks her if being at peace is the most important thing. Noire admits it is but can't hide her disappointment. Since it has come to this, Noire decides to binge to relieve her stress. Neptune adds cake and pudding to the hot pot. Blanc gets angry as this is a hot pot not a mystery dinner. The goddesses become rowdy and Histoire tries again to stop them. With that, Histoire hopes they can meet again in Gamindustri. Key Events *ASIC sees the opportune chance to attack Planeptune as Nepgear is now in charge *Anonydeath and Abnes join in the attack *Neptune is struggling with life without her CPU powers but she still wants to see her sister's inauguration ceremony *ASIC launches their attack and captures Nepgear *The other goddesses are delayed by Anonydeath and Abnes *Neptune arrives and is powerless to save her sister *At the last moment, Princess Vee and Princess Hai lend Neptune some divine power to recover her CPU powers *She saves her sister and returns as Planeptune's CPU *Rei has made a full recovery and the goddesses continue to bring peace to Gamindustri New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters